Date A Live 40K
by scouttroop
Summary: In the 41st millennium there is only war. Spatial quakes plagues the earth and it's up to the Deathwatch Space Marine Shido Itsuka to fall in love with these beings known as spirits that emerge from them and defeat enemies along the way. Chaos heretics and outside human factions.
1. April 10 40k

**April 10 40k**

**A crossover with Warhammer 40k and Date A Live where Shido Itsuka is a Space Marine of Deathwatch and the one who has to make the beings known as spirits fall in love with him.**

**Disclaimers: Games workshop and Koshi Tachibana are the real owners of Warhammer 40k and Date A Live, I am not.**

_Deep in the nightmare world of the 41st millennium, there is only war._

XXX

Terra, Earth

_Thirty years ago, a force known as the spatial quake destroyed the central Eurasia. The casualties are one hundred and fifty million deaths in the process. Little did we know is what's inside the spatial quake?_

Journal from Ares, Chapter Master of Deathwatch

XXX

Tengu Hive Terra Earth

'This could be one of the worst wake up calls ever', Shido thought to himself while his sister kept trying to wake him up.

"Throne of Terra, Kotori darling little sister of mine", Shido growled at her.

"Yes what is it darling big brother of mine", said the 14 year old energetic girl with a coral red hair tied into a set of twin ponytails.

"Get off me your too big!"

Kotori then jumps up from the bed and lands on his stomach which was a massive impact. Shido hides himself in his bed and Kotori stills tries to wake him up, Shido then scares her away by pretending he has a tickle virus.

"Much better", Shido then gets out of his bed and puts his Space Marine armor on and walks downstairs to see Kotori hiding behind the sofa.

Shido scares her again and says he was just kidding and Kotori laughs. While Shido cooks breakfast Kotori watches the news about another spatial quake.

"_Early this morning, a spatial quake occurred in the outskirts of Tengu Hive city but only minor damage and no casualties or deaths_", the news reporter announce on the TV.

"Another one and this time nearby", Shido said while cooking some eggs and bacons.

"They been happening a lot lately", Kotori said with a lollipop on her mouth and then Shido comes up to her.

"How many times have I told you no sweets before breakfast", Shido started pulling the lollipop but Kotori holds on to it in her mouth.

"Well at least eat your breakfast", he said giving up on trying to get the lollipop out of Kotori.

"Ok bro I love you!"

They are now eating at the table and Shido asked if she wants anything for lunch and this is Kotori's response.

"A deluxe kid's meal", she said being energetic again.

"Throne of Terra, Kotori that type of meal is at the diner", Shido said to her sweat dropping.

"Oh but want it! Please, please bro!"

XXX

Timeskip

Shido stops his Land Speeder at the diner when Kotori said something to him.

"Let's meet here when you're out of your duty", Kotori said getting off of the Land Speeder and Shido nodded.

"All right already just go to school already Kotori", Shido said to her smiling inside his helmet.

"Ok bro I'll be here even if the diner gets taken over by terrorist or gets attacked by Chaos Space Marines or even if a spatial quake happens", Kotori said walking to school.

XXX

Trio girls

"Hey isn't that Brother Shido Itsuka?"

"They seem too close because it's kind of a weird sister complex."

"That's so lame."

"Hey Lord Shido", a guy wearing a Raizen high school uniform just came out of nowhere.

"Oh hey Tonomachi", Shido greeted his friend.

Trio girls again

"Great Terra did you know Tonomachi swings both ways."

"That's so lame."

"Hey Aai is something wrong?"

"Oh nothing I just saw super genius hiding in the alley."

"That's so lame."

XXX

Raizen high school

Shido already met up with his battle brothers from Deathwatch and now start their guard duties in the school, well he's inside the school. Shido gets another talk with Tonomachi until his iPhone made a sound.

"Oh, hold on it's my girl."

"Huh? Since when did you get a girlfriend", Shido said inside his helmet.

Tonomachi shows him his girlfriend which is actual a virtual girl. It's a girlfriend App, a game which is use for guys so they do not do anything rash because they don't have a girlfriend.

"Brother Shido Itsuka", a girl with blue eyes and short snowy hair which barely reaching her shoulders and have a face of a doll called him.

"How do you know me?"

"You don't know", she asked him sadly.

"I don't remember you", Shido answered.

"I see", she sits and began reading a book.

"Tonomachi who was that girl anyway", he asked his friend.

"You don't know the super genius Origami Tobiichi. She was so amazing, her grades are always the top year and in the mock year exam long ago she got crazy results and went straight to the top", he described Origami.

Then the teacher who was a young woman with short brown hair, eye glasses and a childish face in her late 20's comes into the classroom.

"Oh it's Tama-chan", one random student in the class said.

"Oh it's Miss Okamine and hello class and Brother Shido", she greeted everyone and Shido too.

XXX

After opening ceremony

"Got any plans Brother Shido?"

"Yes I do Tonomachi", Shido plans is with Kotori at the diner.

"Oh is it girl?"

"Yes but its Kotori", Shido apparently doesn't have a girlfriend because since he's a Space Marine of Deathwatch he has no time for that.

Then the spatial alarm sounds off, Shido then heads for his battle brothers while the students, school personal and civilians hide in shelters, unknown to him Origami went off somewhere else.

'I hope Kotori took shelter too', Shido thought to himself.

He tries to contact her but no answer then he tried to see her location and it's at the diner which caused him to go wide eye inside his helmet.

"Hey Brother Sergeant Itsuka where are you going", one random Deathwatch Space Marine asked when Shido ran off to find Kotori.

Shido began running in the empty streets with his Bolter in his hands searching for Kotori.

'The city is about to be destroyed and she is worried about a promise. Kotori, Kotori, Kotori', then he is blown away when the spatial quake appears but he manages to survive that encounter.

Shido then walks to crater to find an extremely beautiful girl, such a sight might take someone's breath away.

'She looks like a princess just look at that outfit, it's like a cross between a dress and armor. She has purple long hair which is tied back using a butterfly-shaped hair accessory and she has purple eyes with white pupils and she is staring at me right now', Shido describes her when she suddenly lunges at him with her huge broadsword.

Her broadsword is pointed at his helmet face and his Bolter is already pointed at her face.

"And just who are you", Shido asked her with fingers on trigger.

"I don't know?" the only response from her.

"And why are pointing your broadsword at me making me point my Bolter at you?"

"It's because you came to kill me Space Marine", she answered his question.

Before Shido could answer another question a barrage of missiles fired by several girls in high-tech armors. The purple hair girl first blocks them with her energy shields then destroys all the missiles then turns to Shido with a sad look on her face.

'She's so strong, but why does she look so sad', he thought to himself until a girl he recognize lands behind.

"Tobiichi?!"

"Brother Shido", Origami said before she resumes battling the purple hair girl with her lightsaber like sword.

Shido eventually passes out because during the missile barrage the explosions knock him to ground.

XXX

"_It's been a while. . ."_

Shido hears a voice while he's passed out.

"_I'm glad, but, just a little longer. Wait a bit longer."_

"Who in the Emperor's name are you?"

"_I won't leave you again. I won't make the same mistake again. That's why. . ._"

Shido wakes up with a flashlight on his face and his helmet is removed. The woman next to him has long gray hair tied into a short pony tail and wearing a non-imperial military uniform and a purple stuff bear tucked in her jacket pocket and her eyes look like she hasn't slept for a long time.

"What in thrones name?"

"I'm Chief Analysis Officer Reine Murasame, you can call me Reine", she introduce herself.

"You're inside the Fraximus", Shido didn't quite get to what Reine meant by that.

"Wait my sister she's out there I have to find her!"

"You have to calm down your sister is safe but you have to meet with the Commander", Reine said to him and leads him to the bridge.

There he meets Kyouhei Kannazuki and there was Kotori sitting on the Captains seat.

XXX

On to the point

Shido did get to learn about what went on like the purple hair girl is actually a spirit and her appearing triggers the spatial quake, he was shown the AST which stands for Anti-Spirit Team and they are not part of the Imperial Military just an outside faction and their objective is to kill the spirits regardless of the reason. Shido did get a little annoyance when Kotori called him by his name instead of bro. Shido did asked where was she during the spatial quake but turns out she was inside the Fraximus which was above the diner.

"There is another way to deal with the spirits without killing them", she said while playing with her lollipop like it's a teaching stick.

"And that is", Shido asked her.

"You have to make them fall in love with you and you're the only Space Marine of Deathwatch who could do it", Kotori said and Shido makes an objection about it.

"Why me anyway, why don't you ask my battle brothers", Shido said until a random Deathwatch Space Marine spoke to him in his Vox.

"_Because you already seen her and she saw you. So it's only you alone who could do it Brother Sergeant Shido Itsuka_."

Next to the Fraximus is a Imperial Victory-Class Battleship and a Lunar-Class Cruiser.

XXX

Raizen high school next day

"I like to meet are new class assistant", Miss Okamine said.

"I'm Reine Murasame I look forward on working with all you", Reine suddenly faints do to her not sleeping for quite sometime.

XXX

Timeskip

"Just how in throne's name did you get to be a teacher in this school?"

"It was to help you Shin", Reine said sitting down next to Kotori.

"Ah? It's Shido", he tries to make her say his name right rather than a nickname.

"Right sorry Shin", again Reine didn't say it right.

"Great Terra you didn't even try to get it right!"

"Calm down Shido", Kotori said to him.

"Just what are even doing here what about school!?" he asked her and she said she got permission to be off and she's wearing a visitor slippers.

"Now for your training", Reine opens a channel and it shows the same App girlfriend but the title is different.

"My little SHIDO!?" that's the name of the title.

**End**

**So the Deathwatch Chapter are Xeno Hunter Space Marines who are handpicked from different Chapters but in this fanfic they are not handpicked Space Marines, just a regular chapter but are still Xeno Hunters. Shido is a Sergeant and his Space Marine armor is Tactical armor _(regular armor)_. Shido's primary weapon is a standard Bolter and his melee weapon is a Power Maul. The AST and DEM are not part of Imperial Military of the Imperium but an outside human faction. The Imperium of Man supports Ratatsktr.**** The chapters will go by the episodes but not the same way.**

**Next: Close Re-encounter**

XXX

Origami and Shido

"Listen Brother Shido about yesterday", she said to him about the events yesterday.

"That girl from yesterday."

"I think its best that you forget about what you've seen", Origami told him.

"Listen Origami I don't think you should kill her", but she cuts him off.

"My parents where burned alive by them and they will all pay", Origami made of evil look on her face.

XXX

Chaos reality

"Heh heh heh!" a Chaos Sorcerer from the Alpha Legion laughed upon knowing of Origami's vendetta.


	2. Reine Murasame

**Reine Murasame**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

You know the female character _**Reine Murasame**_ from _**Date A Live**_ Anime if a lot of you seen the series and read the manga. Reine said she hasn't slept for 30 years but it's only a claim. Reine is a person surrounded by mysteries or mystery.

And do you know the spirit known as _**Phantom**_ if she is a spirit. Phantom was the one who turn _**Kotor**_i,_** Miku** _and _**Origami**_ into spirits and was the one who told _**Kurumi**_ about _**Shido**_.

Shido parents were never seen or known but I do know the_** Itsuka** _family are his adopted family that makes Kotori his adopted sister and _**Mana Takamiya** _is really Shido sister from the same family.

XXX

When I visited _**Date A Live Wikia** _and _**Villains Wikia** _countless times I've seen comments about Reine Murasame. Many fans believe Reine is actually Phantom, Shido and Mana's mother or both, but we still don't know unless that appears on a season 3 series or another volume in the manga. Popular topic is about Reine is her believed and rumored to be Phantom, also there was a silver ring on her necklace which might be a wedding or engagement ring.

When Shido died after Origami shot him by accident when the bullet was meant for _**Tohka** _he healed even when pieces of rocks went through his back when Origami was trying to kill Kotori after learning she was the _**Fire Spirit Efreet**_. If Reine is Phantom and Shido's mother then those healing powers may have come from her after she gave birth to him.

XXX

During the attacked by a _**Bandersnatch,**_ Reine said Origami had saved her life but Origami passed out when the Bandersnatch was about to attack. When Origami woke up the Bandersnatch was already scrap metal thus her and Reine were unharmed. These events led me and others to believe Reine is really Phantom.

About Origami's parents, she said they were burned to death but Origami's future self was responsible for that during her battle with Phantom after time traveling.

Reine had strange reactions when Shido mentioned she was like a mother. Reine became very angry after seeing the modifications on Mana's body which may hint she is Shido and Mana's mother. Kotori said she never saw Reine this angry.

XXX

Reine Murasame is voice by _**Endou Aya** _in Japanese. Endou Aya also voiced Phantom which may hint Reine is Phantom. In English dub Reine is voiced by _**Barrett Nash**_, but not quite sure if Barrett Nash also voice Phantom in Season 1, Episode 1.

Like I said we don't know if this is really true that Reine Murasame is Phantom, Shido and Mana's mother or both unless that is revealed in a Season 3 or new volumes in the Manga.

What happen to Shido, Kotori and Origami's past was very tragic and Reine would be responsible for it, if she is Phantom and a villain which could make her the true antagonist of the series.

Since I'm very interested in this topic my fanfic story_** Date A live 40k** _I will make Reine Murasame Phantom and Shido and Mana's mother. As for being a hero or a villain I'll decided it.

**Notes: to all readers**

**If you feel the same way that Reine Murasame is Phantom, Shido and Mana's mother or both you readers can make a fanfic story on this topic then you can show me. Well that's for all of you to decided and good luck in the Emperor's name.**


	3. Close re-encounter

**Close re-encounter**

**Here's the next chapter were Brother Shido meets the spirit which he will name Tohka Yatogami a second time.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Shido's home Tengu Hive

"ALL RIGHT I RULE!" Shido shouted after playing My Little Shido game.

XXX

Great Fire flashback

"Mom, Dad!" young Origami calling her parents while running past dozens of house that on fire even dead bodies of Deathwatch Space Marines including some Imperial Guard Troopers from the Death Korps of Krieg.

There's even Bolter fire too. Origami finally reached her parents and she smiled but her smile was short lived when a bright light lands on top of her parents killing them both.

End of nightmare

Origami wakes up from her nightmare sweating. She has never forgotten that relic of her past when she was still a little girl.

XXX

Raizen

"Shin", Reine said holding Shido's un-helmet face.

"Y-yes Reine?" he asked her and he closes eyes thinking Reine was going to kiss him but actually she puts a red little headset in the right of his ear much to his dismay.

"Are you day dreaming again Shido? Well it's time for that training of yours to begin", Kotori said as Shido puts his helmet back on.

XXX

Shido and Mrs. Okamine

"This is training?!"

"_How are you supposed to date a spirit if you can't even ask a human being?" _Kotori said to Shido through the headset.

"Is there something in your mind Brother Shido?" Okamine asked him.

Shido started saying how Okamine looks with what she is wearing but Kotori said that wasn't good enough so Reine tells Shido to do what she says. So Shido copies what Reine says to Okamine by saying he has fallen in love with her but Okamine says Space Marines barely had any time for that.

"Don't say that I want to marry you", Shido said holding her.

"You want to marry MEEEEE!"

Shido started to notice Mrs. Okamine is starting to become very energetic with a pink aura.

"I guess we underestimate trying it on 29 year old single women", Reine said while watching how energetic Mrs. Okamine is now.

"Well Shido I suggest you make an excuse to her and get out of there before her energetic self goes into full power", Kotori said to Shido.

Shido began running as fast as he could after making an excuse but can still hear Mrs. Okamine talking energetic. Shido then crashed on Origami who was passing by.

"_Perfect timing, try Origami she's a student and a member of the AST_", Kotori tells Shido to try asking Origami on a date.

"Hey Brother Shido", she greeted him.

"Hi Origami you have a fancy clothes were did you get it?"

"It's a uniform Brother Shido", Origami said to him not mining what he is talking about.

"You know I actually remember, I always like to look at the girl's locker room and I see you every day", Shido lied on what he has to say.

"I already know that and likewise", Origami said but doesn't seemed to be fazed if Shido was a perverted Space Marine of Deathwatch.

"So will you go out with me?"

"Like a date?"

"Throne of Terra that was to sudden", Shido whispered in his helmet to Kotori and Reine.

"I wouldn't mind going out on a date with you", Origami said to him.

"Oh you would", Shido turns his attention back to her.

"So were do you want to go, like a movie?"

"That will be fine Origami", Shido answered than she gives a picture of her in her school uniform.

"It's a picture since you like my uniform", Origami said until the spatial alarm ranged and she leaves.

"_Well Shido the spirit is coming, it's time to do your thing, but first get back to the Fraximus_", Kotori said to him.

XXX

Meanwhile

Origami regroups with her fellow AST and it turns out her suit and armor is hidden in her Raizen uniform.

Back on the surface

The Space quake appears but instead it hits Raizen.

An hour later

The AST are hiding behind the trees since they weren't meant for indoor battles and the purple hair spirit is inside the class room.

Shido with 3 of his fellow Deathwatch Space Marines awaits the opportunity to move in at the entrance of Raizen.

"Hey Kotori are you sure I can do this?"

"_Don't you have faith on your little sister_?" she said to him in a cute way.

'She's right I never want to see that sad look in her face again', Shido said.

"You 3 will guard the entrance, I rather not have the AST follow me into there", Shido told his battle brothers.

"Yes Brother Sergeant", his battle brothers said as Shido moves in.

"I shall know no fear and the Emperor protects", Shido said walking upstairs with his Bolter.

Kotori than introduces the Fraximus crew members who will aid him. Kawagoe/Bad Marriage, Mikimoto/Boss, Nakatsugawa/Dimension Breaker, Hinako Shiizuki/Nail Knocker and Minowa/Deep love.

"Great I'm relying on perverts", Shido said after Kotori said about their previous lives.

"_Don't worry everybody knows what they're doing_", Reine said to him.

"_You can always start a new game if you get killed_", Kotori said to him as Shido enters the class room.

When the purple hair spirit sees him and she nearly slices his head off.

"Who are you, answer me", she asked him pointing her sword at him but Shido isn't pointing his Bolter at her because he is trying to act non-hostile.

Fraximus started answer 3 questions for Shido to say to the purple hair spirit. Finally Shido gets to say something after the crew picks their answer.

"Before asking mine, YOU SHOULD REALLY GIVE YOUR OWN!" he said then shouts.

"I HATE YOU KOTORI!" he yelled at Kotori as the spirit blasted him away.

When things calm down the spirit pulls Shido up and asked him again who is he.

"My name is Shido Itsuka what's yours?"

"I don't have a name", was all the spirit can say.

Then the Fraximus decided to ask everybody on Terra for the name for the spirit.

XXX

Shelter

"Oh now what does she want", Tonomachi said pulling out his phone.

"Your wish is my command my digital darling", he said after the message is "_**give me a new name**_."

Trio girls

"Hey is that Tonomachi?"

"Oh is he texting Brother Shido?"

"That's so lame."

Fraximus

There are dozens of names showing up on the screen and they take their pick.

"Where not naming her after your ex-wife, I don't even know how to pronounce that!"

"It's Clarabelle"

"That century is over, can we please come with a name!"

First they try Tome and that's what appeared on Shido's visor.

"Tome, Tome sounds good", but the spirit's happiness meter suddenly goes down and she blasted him again.

XXX

Fraximus

"What da crap was Tome that bad?"

Raizen

"Don't think I won't know if a Space Marine is trying to make fun of me", she said to the dust armored Shido.

"Great Terra ok I'll think of something else, how about Tohka?"

"Tohka, yes Tohka will be my name."

Shido then writes the name on the chalkboard then Tohka does the same thing but use her powers to do it.

'Wait Tohka meant the day I first met her, oh well it's not like she is going to figure that out anyway', Shido thought until the AST from sky starting shooting at Tohka but she is shielded so shooting won't do much.

"Hurry up and leave while I deal with them", Tohka said to Shido but he refuses and instead sits down.

"Have a sit Tohka just ignore the AST", Tohka sits down and they started to chatting.

XXX

AST

"Any word from command?" Captain Kusababe asked Origami.

"Negative maim", Origami answered.

"After all this", Kusababe said because this all they are doing nothing else but that.

Raizen

Shido is getting an annoying noise from his headset coming from the Fraximus, the Imperial Victory-Class Battleship and the Lunar-Class Cruiser including his battle brothers outside telling him to ask Tohka out on a date.

"ALRIGHT shut up and I'll do it. Tohka if we survive this will you go out on a date with me."

"What's a date?"

Before Shido can answer her a piece of the roof sealing falls off and the AST stop firing and Origami angered after noticing it's Shido and she charges in with her lightsaber and ignores Kusababe's orders.

"How rude", Tohka said then taps her armored heels then pulls out her sword.

"His not your shield you scum", but before she can lunge at Tohka, Shido knocks Origami out with his Power Maul.

Then a Chaos Space Marine from the Alpha Legion appears behind Tohka and is about to grab her but Shido fires his Bolter at the Chaos Space Marine causing him to fall off the school. Then Tohka then disappears after that shot.

XXX

Night time

Origami is being lifted up by Valkyrie Gunship while Kusababe tells her to always follow her orders.

"Your valuable member of the AST start acting like it", Kusababe said to her.

Next day

Shido returns and picks up the shard from the chalkboard with Tohka's name.

"Shido"

'I wonder if Tohka is alright', he thought without knowing Tohka is right behind him.

"Hey Shido"

'I made a promise that I will save and protect her from anyone and what was the forces of Chaos up to anyway.

"Quit ignoring me"

"Tohka", Shido turns around to see Tohka again.

"It's about time you notice me you big dummy Space Marine", Tohka said to him.

"But how the spatial alarm didn't go off", he asked her how she got here without a spatial quake.

"Why would it, you're the one who invited me on a date", Tohka said to him.

"Well guess what it's time for that date let's go! Let's go! Let's go! LET'S GO! She said with excitement in front of Shido.

"Ok calm down and you should really change your clothes, we don't want to draw the AST's attention again", Shido said a bit freaked out from Tohka's excitement.

"You want me to strip here", Shido tells her no but gives her a picture of Origami wearing the Raizen uniform.

"You want me to change into this? Why are you walking around with this picture?"

"No more question and just change already."

Tohka then use her powers to change her outfit and now she is wearing a Raizen uniform not before tearing the picture in-half.

"Now were ready for our date Tohka", Shido said smiling in his helmet.

**End**

**I just wanted to say the chapters will go by the episodes but not same way.**

**Next: Swords that splits the sky**

XXX

"Hey slow up Tohka", Shido tells Tohka.

"Come on slow poke date time, date time", she said still excited.

"Oh just announce it to the world", Shido said to her as several Imperial Guard Taurox trucks drive pass them.

Chaos realm

"Well looks like our subject Princess is now on Shido Itsuka's hands", a Chaos Space Marine Alpha Legion said.

"Don't worry about it we still have some cards to play."

Unknown locations

_"Be with her and love her, Shido Itsuka my dear son_."


	4. Swords that splits the sky

**Swords that splits the sky**

**This next chapter is Tohka and Shido starts their date but will have interruptions.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

"Hey Shido is this a date tell MEEEEEE!" she shouted pressing her face in the window where she sees the bread.

XXX

Next scene

Shido comes out with the bread that Tohka wants.

"Is this a date Shido?"

"Not really and please stop drooling", Shido said to Tohka who has a drooling waterfall.

Tohka eats it but then moves to the next stand to eat some pogo hotdogs. Then she started make some magic with her finger after seeing the crowd of people.

"I must destroy them all", Tohka said with her mouth full.

"NO! Tohka those people are not our enemy", Shido stops her before she can attack.

Tohka then watches a little boy throw his garbage in the bin. She eats all of her pogo hotdogs then does the same thing.

"So how did I do Shido?"

"You did good Tohka", he said than pats her head.

"Oh look that looks yummy", Tohka runs for more food.

"How on Terra's name are you still hungry?!"

Trio girls

"Hey isn't that Brother Shido with a new girl?"

"Oh gosh does that mean he's cheating on Tonomachi?"

"That's so lame."

XXX

Alley

'I recognise that woman, she's a spirit', Origami thought to herself while eating.

"Sergeant Origami reporting I need a observation post now", Origami said calling command.

"Yeah she's a 100% match but why is she here and without a spatial quake", Kusakabe said watching the monitor.

"If she is, now it would be a good time to strike", Origami said over her personal vendetta of the spirits.

"_Don't do anything crazy Origami be aware of your surroundings. Besides Brother Shido is with her I'm sure he can handle it_", Kusakabe said to Origami on the radio.

Back with Shido and Tohka, they are sitting on the big bench. Shido is holding a plat while Tohka is picking and eating using chopsticks.

"So Tohka where did you go after you left", Shido asked her while she is feeding.

"I don't know Shido, every time a fall asleep my memories are just fragments but when I wake up everything explodes", Tohka explains about where she goes.

"Oh but there should be an answer on why you came without a spatial quake", Shido said putting his metal fingers on his chin helmet.

"You're far too persistent, what I need now is to find more food", Tohka said getting up and moving on.

'I wish I brought more Imperial money', Shido thought after checking his wallet is completely dropping in size.

XXX

Fraximus

"I hope everything is ready", Kotori said sitting on her chair.

XXX

Back on Tengu Hive

Shido and Tohka arrives on a restaurant which Tohka insisted they go inside not until Tonomachi shows up and talks to Shido.

"Look what I bought for my girlfriend", her shows him his digital girlfriend again.

"Here takes these tickets, someone gave them and told me to give it to you and your new girl", he said before departing.

Tohka and Shido enter until Shido is confronted by Reine.

"What da Reine what are", POW!

Shido didn't finish his sentence when Reine smacks him with the menu book. Shido then looks around to see the crew of the Fraximus are there too. Shido sits with Tohka waiting until Kotori shows up.

"Wait Kotori?!" she then hits him with the metal plat making it have a helmet face on it.

Tohka started feeding, the first part is she eats all of the spaghetti then feeds on other food one by one.

"This is so good it must be a date", Tohka said being energetic while feeding.

"Hey Brother Shido", a Deathwatch Space Marine Captain confronted Shido.

"Yes Brother Captain?"

"This is where you go next", he gave Shido the coordinates on his helmet.

XXX

Fast forward

"Hey Shido those fish look yummy", Tohka said pointing at the fish over the bridge.

"Yes Tohka we eat fish but not those", Shido said to her while he checks his Bolter to see if it's really loaded.

After arriving at the spot where the Fraximus arranged a festival for them they tried various things and feed on various foods.

"Hey Shido are you not having fun because all we ever did is eat", she asked him sadly.

"I'm fine Tohka you don't need to worry about me", Shido said to her still wearing his helmet.

Next they get pushed by the Fraximus crew to a place they call Dream Park. Shido looks to left and hears them saying do it repeately.

'Space Marines barely have anytime to make love with women, and this is too sudden', Shido thought and blushing a bit under his helmet.

"Hey Shido can we go inside", Tohka said still energetic until Shido grabs her and pulls her away.

"You know what Tohka, let's not go inside", Shido said while Tohka reminded him that he said she can go wherever she wants.

Meanwhile Origami who's been following them grabs her armor after punching through the fountain. Most likely she will be ignoring Captain Kusakabe's orders again due to her vendetta toward the spirits.

XXX

Fraximus

"That's odd he should have brought her there and do the thing."

"Oh well and what's that rain?"

"There's no rain in the forecast today", Reine said to Kotori.

"Well as along as Shido keeps on track", Kotori said to Reine.

XXX

Meanwhile

Shido and Tohka stop at the playground where they can see a good view of Tengu Hive as the sun goes down. Tohka is holding a giant stuffed bread, not going to say how she got it.

"The view is amazing Shido", she said enjoying the view.

"Hey Shido what's that", she ask after spotting an Imperial Guard Leman Russ Battle Tank.

"It's just a Leman Russ Battle Tank Tohka, it's used by the Imperial Guard", Shido answered her question.

While Tohka and Shido kept taking, from a distance away Origami is already on sniping position.

"A spirit shows up without a spatial quake then starts bonding with Brother Shido", Kusakabe said while watching them using her binoculars.

"Should I fire now Captain?"

"_Not yet Origami I still need orders from the top brass_", she said to Origami in the radio.

XXX

Back with Shido and Tohka

"Then stay here Tohka and I'll protect you. Here just take my hand", Shido said and Tohka then reaches out to him.

Origami then fires her sniper at Tohka after Kusakabe said they are clear to fire. But Shido seem to notice it and he pushes Tohka out of the way but the bullet strucked the stuffed bread including himself and he fell to he's knees.

"What are you doing Shido . . ." Tohka didn't finish when she notice Shido bleeding from his left abdomen.

"I . . . feel no . . . evil, I feel no death, for the Emperor will . . . . Protect me", a badly wounded Shido said in weaken way.

"SHIDO!" Tohka got up and ran then wrap her arms around him.

For Origami she drops her sniper and has a shock face on what she has done. Origami is too shocked to even answer Kusakabe on the radio.

XXX

Back with Tohka and Shido

Tohka then lays Shido down and then she places her Raizen uniform on his wound then started saying this.

"Shido Itsuka you will be avenge", Tohka returns to her spirit form filled with rage and goes off to Origami.

"You're the one who killed him", an enrage Tohka asked a shocked Origami.

"Yes I killed Shido Itsuka", Origami answered still shocked.

While Tohka attacks Origami but is protected by her energy shield everyone in the Fraximus discuss there next step to stop an enrage Tohka from causing too much damage. Her giant sword already slice a chunk of the cliff off.

"What about Shido", Reine asked Kotori.

"Don't worry about Shido, he won't die from something like that", Kotori said to Reine with her lollipop on her mouth.

Back with Shido, his wound is healing and his Power Armor repairs itself. And it's burning as well.

"HOT, HOT, HOT!"

"Huh what just happened?"

"_Hey Shido were going to teleport you to Tohka and you will have to kiss her to seal her powers away_", Kotori said in the radio.

XXX

Origami location

'I did it, I killed a person but it's Shido Itsuka, I'm just like them', Origami thought to herself until Tohka finally breaks her energy shield and injuring her.

"Mom, Dad I'm sorry I failed", Origami said as Tohka is about to finish her off.

But before Tohka can strike she hears Shido's voice as he is falling from sky. Tohka goes off and catches him and his helmet that wasn't on his head while in free fall.

"Shido is it really you?" Tohka asked feeling really relieved that he is really alive.

"Yes it's me Tohka I came back . . . huh what is that", Shido said to her until noticing Tohka's giant sword.

Before Tohka can say something, Kotori told Shido to kiss her to seal her powers. Shido is in for a surprise once it's done.

"Listen Tohka we need to kiss."

"Huh?"

"Oh sorry, will find another way."

"No Shido what's a kiss tell me."

"A kiss is where we press our lips together", Shido just said that and Tohka kisses him and her armor and powers fades in shinny dust leaving her completely naked and they land safely.

"Whoa I'm sorry Tohka", Shido said feeling freaked out after the kiss but sure he liked it.

"Shido just don't let me go because I don't know if I'm ready for you to see me naked", Tohka said while he was making a humming sound after seeing her naked.

"Hey Shido", Tohka called him.

"Ah huh", Shido said still embarrassed.

"Will you go out in another date with me?"

"Sure my lovely Tohka", Shido said making Tohka happy as the Thunderhawk Gunship comes to pick them up.

**End**

**Like I said before the chapters will be all the episodes but not the same way. The bullets from AST maybe magic and would be powerful enough to break through a Space Marine's Power Armor shields.**

**Next: Unhappy rain**

Raizen

"I'm Tohka Yatogami, I look forward on getting to know you all", Tohka introduce herself while Shido and a bandage Origami watches.

Chaos realm

"Send out our next subject, Yoshino and Yoshinon Hermit", a Alpha Legion Chaos Lord said.

"Yes my Lord."

Unknown

_Oh my dear son Shido the Alpha Legion are sending another spirit to your reality._


	5. Unhappy Rain

**Unhappy rain**

**Next chapter we meet Yoshino and Yoshinon the Spirit Hermit.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Tengu Hive

Shido was heading for his Land Speeder until he heard a splash and he turns around to see who it is. It turns out to be a girl with bunny ears in her hood and she has a bunny puppet on her hands, she is skipping through puddles until she fell down and Shido walks up to her to help.

"Hey are you okay?" when Shido got to see the girl's face, she looks around Kotori's age.

When the girl looks at Shido trying to give her hand she shoves him back, that was very rude of her. Shido then says this after being shoved back in anger.

"Hey what was that for?!"

"Please don't come . . . near me", she said to Shido with the very same sad look on her face like when he first met Tohka.

XXX

Raizen

Shido is watching the cooking class until Tohka shows up with a tray full of cookies she made for him. Tohka spots Shido and walks up to him with the tray.

"Hey Shido can you try out these cookies I made them myself thanks to the teachings", Tohka said to him while he removes his helmet and smells it, it's actually pretty good.

Just has Shido was about to take one cookie Origami came in with her own tray of cookies also with a bandage on her cheek which she got after her battle with Tohka.

"Oh hey Tobiichi", Shido greeted Origami while Tohka says this to him.

"Please Shido don't listen to the annoying witch!" she said looking displease with Origami's presence.

"Oh you're here. Why are you here?!" she asked Tohka but didn't get an answer before turning back to Shido and bowing down to him.

"I just want to say I'm sorry Brother Shido", Origami said leaving Shido and Tohka confuse.

'Sorry for what?' they both thought to themselves.

XXX

Trio girls

"Why in thrones name is the super genius apologizing to Brother Shido? What are we missing?"

"Maybe she's got some dirt on him."

"That's so lame."

XXX

"It's all right Tobiichi I'm quite all right, let's not bring that up again", the apology was about the accidently sniper.

"I'm still being sorry", Origami got close to him making Shido blush red.

"Can you leave now?" the purple hair girl Tohka asked Origami not being patient any longer.

"I want Shido to try out my cookies", Tohka said again when Origami turns to her coldly.

"I still can't believe your here . . . . Why are you here?!"

"That's none of your business. Come forget about the annoying witch and eat my cookies Shido", Tohka said to him but Origami also has a tray of cookies too.

"I bake some cookies too, try them Brother Shido", Origami offers hers to Shido making Tohka steam up in anger.

"You b#tch you copied me!"

"Quite a mouth you got there huh? Besides I bake mine first", Origami teased and starting a bicker with Tohka while Shido moves his eyes back and forth.

"Just because you baked them first it doesn't mean their good!" she said before picking one of Origami's cookies then eating it, it was so delicious but Tohka forgets that she hated Origami and snapping back to her reality.

"See I told you they aren't good", but in truth they are good actually.

"How about I try both of them", Shido said after he couldn't put up with those 2 always bickering any longer and he eats both of them.

"Whoa! They are very good well done you two", Shido said making the 2 girls smile but this didn't make their bickering subside.

"Hey Brother Shido", Tonomachi called out to Shido but also getting Tohka and Origami's attention.

"I bought cookies for my girl, just what should I feed her", the whole class just stares at him funny because it is.

XXX

It was still raining but the forecast said it wasn't supposed too but it is still raining. Well it's not like it can be controlled anyway. Shido was having a hot bath but he doesn't know he's in for a surprise. Tohka suddenly came in and she's naked, I don't think anyone reminded her that Shido was there.

"Gah! S-Shido! Tohka and Shido screamed in the bathroom just before Shido heard Kotori's voice in the ear-piece.

"What are you trying to pull here", Shido whisper-shouted at Kotori while leaving the bathroom.

"Well I didn't feel like running into you, so tricked Tohka into thinking the shower is available", Kotori said smirking and laughing a bit.

XXX

Later on Shido is back in his armor and walks up to Kotori who was watching TV.

"You!" he gets her attention but she is showing an innocent face and sucking on her favorite lollipop.

"Is there something wrong big bro?" she asked him looking clueless.

"You just embarrassed me in the bathroom in front of Tohka! What do you have to say to yourself?!"

"Oh come on, it was a little funny", Kotori said and giggled.

"Never pull that on me again otherwise no deluxe kids meal and lollipops for you young lady", Shido gives his warning to Kotori.

"Okay, okay! I'll never pull that again! Anything for the deluxe kids meal and the lollipops!"

"It was still a good reason though", Shido turns around to see Reine is in their home as well wearing a robe and putting cubes on her tea.

"Wait a second Reine what are you doing here?!"

"After you sealed Tohka's powers away there's a path-an invisible road between the both of you", Reine said to Shido drinking her tea.

"So does that mean Tohka is human now?"

"Only kind of, she's still a spirit but doesn't have her powers anymore", Kotori answered Shido's question.

"Another question, why do I have the power to seal the spirit's powers away?"

"We don't have the details", Kotori said pulling out her lollipop from her mouth.

"Now back to the subject Brother Shido. If Tohka's mind or any other spirit's mind becomes too unstable those powers will come back even if they are inside of you. Tohka seemed to stable around you so consider housing her here until we find a place for housing spirits", Reine tells the details while putting more sugar cubes on her tea.

"Since she's staying here it will be part of your training", yup that's Kotori to you.

"There are more spirits?"

"Of course silly, I did say spirits that ended with an S", Kotori answered.

"Newer ones can become more disastrous than Tohka. We have to be prepare for them Shin", Reine said to him and he nodded.

'More spirits? Oh sure I can handle that if I can', Shido thought to himself.

XXX

Raizen next day

Next another bickering erupts with Origami and Tohka who to be having another cat-fight for Shido. Shido can't even put up with those 2 fighting so he decided to make them stop by saying this to the both of them.

"Excuse me, why don't we just eat together?" the 2 girls did so but it didn't help anything and they still stare at each other like enemies.

'Throne of Terra I don't think I'm getting through them', he thought inside his helmet until the spatial alarm went off.

"Alright everyone to the shelters", Miss Okamine said to the class as everyone heads to the shelter so quickly.

But for Reine and Shido they head back to the Ratataskr for the next mission but they have no idea Tohka is going to follow them because she is worried about Shido.

XXX

Ratataskr

"Just in time Shido", Kotori said playing with her lollipop as she shows the screen showing the crater was smaller than the one when Tohka first appeared.

"The damage is small no casualties."

"If we're lucky we might encounter Hermit", Kotori said before Shido turns to her.

"Hermit? Is that the spirit?" Kotori then shows an image of Hermit and Shido recognises her.

"Hey I know that girl", Shido said making Kotori ask this and looked at him very funny.

"You do?" she asked him.

"In one rainy day at an Imperial Shrine", Shido said but is concern how Hermit arrived without a spatial quake.

"Perhaps the same way when Tohka arrived a third time", Kotori said checking her notebook.

"The AST is commencing attack on Hermit!" Minowa/deep love said as they watch the AST open fire at Hermit who is running away from them.

"Why in thrones name are they attacking her?! Don't they know she's just a little girl", Shido said glaring at screen from inside his helmet.

"She's a spirit regardless of the age", Kotori answered him.

"But I want to save her so let me save her", Shido said to Kotori but before she can give him an answer Kyouhei interrupts them.

"Captain we have problem", her warns them.

"What is it Kyouhei", Kotori ask when they all look at the screen showing a warp portal appearing at the scene and dozens of Chaos Space Marines from the Alpha Legion emerge from it and open fire at the AST.

"Chaos Space Marines", Shido said glaring at the screen.

"Bro you better get to Hermit's location while the AST and the Alpha Legion are distracted battling each other", Kotori said as Shido heads to the teleporter.

XXX

"Hydra Dominatus!" an Alpha Legion Chaos Space Marine said their warcry while shooting at the AST.

"All AST fall back we don't stand a chance against Chaos forces", Captain Kusakabe ordered and everyone complied including Origami much to her dismay on not getting Hermit thanks to the interruption by the Alpha Legion.

XXX

"So this is where Hermit is hiding", Shido said on the earpiece while aiming his Bolter.

"_Yes Brother Shido as long as the AST and Alpha Legion are still fighting, now is your chance to find Hermit and seal her powers away_", Kyohei said to him.

"So you were to bully Yoshino aren't you?" a voice came from the puppet bunny rabbit.

Before Shido can retort the Ratataskr interrupts him because now it's time for what to say to Hermit. Right after that it's time for introductions.

"My name is Shido Itsuka, what's yours?" he introduce himself lowering his Bolter.

"My name is Yoshinon! Is it great name?"

"Yes great name but is it the puppets name or your name?" what Shido asked made Yoshinon and Hermit become silent and their happiness lower.

'I think I have to make them happy', he thought to himself again.

"Just joking Yoshinon", Shido said laughing.

"Hah hah hah, your funny Brother Shido so what do you want to do?"

'Is it too much to asked?'

"Will you go out in a date with me", well Shido gets the same question from Yoshinon and Hermit like when he first met Tohka.

XXX

Meanwhile

Tohka leaves the shelter because she's worried about Shido and she wants to save him regardless that he's a Space Marine from Deathwatch.

XXX

"I would have the opportunity to kill that spirit if not for those Chaos Space Marines", Origami said while hiding in cover from the Alpha Legion with the others.

XXX

Back at the mall

Yoshinon and Hermit are standing on the top of the bars showing Shido how cool they are doing their monkey thing.

"That's dangerous you'll fall", Shido warn them but Yoshinon retorted.

"No we won't", Yoshinon said but they slip and fall and Shido ran to catch them and he did but Hermit's lips were on Shido's helmet lips.

"I was trying to catch you", Shido said flushing red but they didn't seem to notice what just happened.

"_Brother Shido we have a problem_!"

"Shido?" he turns around to see Tohka was there and she doesn't look too happy on what she just witness.

Tohka angry suddenly reverted back to her spirit form but she doesn't look like when Shido first met and saw her. It could be because Shido seal her spirit powers and these are the affects on a what happens when Tohka tries to get her armor back after being sealed.

Outside after Tohka saw all that and started a fight, Origami picks up the puppet Yoshinon and takes it home with her not knowing it belongs to the spirit Hermit.

**End**

**Next: Freezing ground**

Unknown

"_My son Shido you can fix this, I have fate in you_. _You can make Tohka happy again and save Yoshinon and Yoshino at same time._"


	6. The Freezing Ground

**The Freezing Ground**

**Now this mission for Yoshino and Yoshinon comes to an end and an introductions of the Chaos Sorcerer Lord leading the Chaos Alpha Legion.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing **

Tengu Hive

What's going on right now, the AST are battling the Chaos Space Marines of the Alpha Legion who first appeared in to stop the AST from killing their spirit Yoshino and Yoshinon. The AST are no match for them despite having the advantages in the air and manage to gun some of them down.

"For the final glory of Chaos!" A random Chaos Space Marine shouted.

XXX

Itsuka Residence

"Tohka please open up", Shido knocking on the door seemly desperate to talked to her again.

"Leave me alone Shido you Deathwatch dummy!" Tohka retorted at him like that because of what she just witness between Shido and Yoshino.

"It's ok Brother Shin, let me talked to her and clear things up for her. You go with Yoshino and find her puppet", Shido accepts what Reine says and leaves with Yoshino to find her puppet Yoshinon but unknown to them Origami has Yoshinon.

XXX

Searching for Yoshinon

"Throne of Terra we really need to avoid the AST and the Chaos horde", Shido said after hearing all that gunfire and Bolter fire all over the area until Yoshino's tummy growled making him stop his Land Speeder and turn to her.

"You hungry Yoshino?"

"Yes Brother Shido", Yoshino answered him still feeling a bit shy.

"Okay let's go back to the house and get you something to eat", Shido turns his Land Speeder around then heads back to the house.

XXX

Itsuka Residence

"Brother Shido, Yoshinon is my friend because he is strong, cool, bold and my hero that I want to be", Yoshino explains the background of Yoshinon despite being just a puppet on Yoshino's left hand.

"Things can happen if you don't have Yoshinon with you", Shido said as he place the food in front of Yoshino.

"Yes Brother Shido I will become lost without Yoshinon by my side", seemly Shido and Yoshino are starting to get close but they have no idea Tohka is coming down wanting to apologies but it's not going to happen as she barges in.

"Shido! I want to apologies to you", but it never got that far as she notice how close Shido and Yoshino is making her misinterpret the situations a second time.

With that Yoshino teleports away and Tohka angrily barges out leaving Shido alone.

"Not again!" Shido said putting his Space Marine metal glove on his face until he gets a call from Kotori on the Fraximus.

**_"Hey Shido we found Yoshinon, she's at Origami's place, you better get over there and finish this."_**

"Right, for Tohka, for Yoshino, for Yoshinon and for the Emperor I will end this", Shido then leaves in his Land Speeder to Origami's place to retrieve Yoshinon before both the AST and the Alpha Legion get to Yoshino before he can.

'Perhaps I can reason with Origami's hatred toward the spirits', well that might not work ether but that's not going to stop him from even trying.

XXX

Origami's place

When Shido got there he finds Origami sleeping in somewhat a hospital bed and he has to carry her back to her room. On the way to her room she forcibly make some progress between, all though she is only trying keep Tohka away from him which Shido already knows. Shido tried to reason with Origami's hatred toward the spirits but fails since she is unwilling to give up on her vendetta. Their conversations is halted when Origami got a call from Ryouko Kusakabe for a mission and Origami departs. Shido is left alone in her room and found Yoshinon.

"Well at least she left me alone with Yoshinon", Shido said being relief after grabbing Yoshinon and he contacts Kotori at the Fraximus.

"Kotori I got Yoshinon back I need you to teleport me to Yoshino's locations."

_**"Will do bro, but we won't be able to get you that far because Chaos forces are directly in your path and battling the AST"**_, Kotori warned him about the battle that still going on in Tengu Hive city.

"Just get me as far as you can Kotori and call the Imperial Guard too", Shido said as he arms himself with his Bolter.

XXX

Tengu Hive Battlefield

Yoshino is being chased by the AST and battling the Chaos Alpha Legion at the same time, they are trying to stop them from ruining their plans using Yoshino. Yoshino seals herself inside an ice barrier but such a thing won't stop Shido from getting to her with Yoshinon. Shido is beamed to the rooftops then Tohka appears next to him in full battle armor or sort of.

"Shido I will act as a decoy while you get to our new friend", Tohka said coming to her senses.

"Thanks Tohka", Shido then gets off the roof and makes his way to Yoshino.

Tohka gets the AST's attentions and they turn to weapons on her and away from Yoshino but some still had their weapons on Chaos forces, Origami did the same thing as well. Shido begins shooting his way through Yoshino's barrier but he did gun down a few Chaos Space Marines that stood in his way. Soon after that the Imperial Guard from the Death Korps of Krieg join the battle to aid Shido and Tohka.

XXX

Yoshino's barrier inside

"Never fear Yoshinon here!" That was Yoshinon speaking with some part of Shido's voice because he's in his left hand.

"Yoshinon! Thank you for bringing him back to me Brother Shido", a happy Yoshino thanked him.

"I always keep my promise Yoshino", with Yoshino's trust in him finally established, Shido removes his helmet and kisses her to seal her powers and the ice barrier disappears from the streets making all Chaos Space Marines stand down, even the AST and Imperial Guard did the same.

XXX

Then another warp gate opens and a Chaos Sorcerer Lord emerges from it then confronts Shido, Yoshino and Yoshinon, Shido aims his Bolter at him.

"I take it your the one commanding all of your brothers of the Chaos Alpha Legion."

"You are correct Sergeant Shido Itsuka and allow me to introduce myself, I am _**Sarok**_ I hope you remember my name because you may have sealed Tohka, Yoshino and Yoshinon but we still have more spirits for you to challenge", that's a warning and a promise coming from him.

"I will remember your name Sarok because you and the forces of Chaos will never win", Shido said to him.

"Will shall see Shido Itsuka of Deathwatch, but be warned the Xenos and us are not the only enemy of the Imperium. My brothers we are departing", Sarok and his brothers departs by entering the warp gate.

XXX

Aftermath

Tohka, Yoshino and Yoshinon then moved in to the building next to the Itsuka residence. Shido looks conflicted about Sarok's motives because of what he said about having more spirits.

"Don't worry bro it does not matter what kind of new spirits Sarok throws at us you can seal them", Kotori cheers Shido up.

"I wish I can believe that Kotori", Shido said to Kotori because what if sealing a newer spirit is impossible to do.

**End**

**Sarok armor is not a Terminator or a Chaplain, it looks the ones from the Dawn War: Chaos Rising cover image. The part Sarok said about being not the only of the Imperium, he was referring to the Deus EX Machina/DEM Industries from Date A Alive Season 2. **

Chaos Realm

"I suggest we give Shido a break for now", Sarok said to his brothers with another spirit with a glowing yellow clock on the left eye by his side.


End file.
